Maid Please!
Maid Please! is the sixth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary In her room, Honey breaks open her piggy bank but there is no money inside. When Natsuko enters, Honey asks her for a loan as she is in a pinch this month but Natsuko shows her a job booklet to find a job as she is also low on funds. Honey decides to take the first job she finds. Seiji enters the maid cafe he regularly comes to but finds Honey working there too. While Seiji is opposed to this as Honey is still in high school, she seems to already be used to it. Nakajo and Watari are getting their hair styled while discussing that Honey interrupted Watari's business. Watari is unfazed and is having his subordinates look into Honey while he is looking into his latest development. When the attendant accidentally cuts Watari's face with the razor, he proceeds to say not to worry about it but has the manager fire her later. A girl in a maid outfit had broken into a hotel where a yakuza boss was at and killed his subordinate before targeting the boss, the girl is a cyborg shown by her telescopic eyes but her systems begin to malfunction when the boss's dog interfere's with her targeting system causing her to drop her iron and get a severe headache. Watching the broadcast, one of the cafe's regulars brought up how the Shinigami Maid appeared again. When Honey asks who she is, one of the other maids named Erica replies that she is a serial killer who goes around dressed as a maid. Honey is then asked to do maid work at a customer's house. When Erica volunteers when Seiji objects, Seiji changes his mind and has Honey go. Honey arrives at the customer's Kato's house. When spots a picture of a woman in a photo, Kato asks Honey to do laundry by hand. Honey seemed to have left as but she actually got more stuff to clean like bed sheets. Honey cleans the laundry outside before Kato asks her to prepare a meal with what she could find. After Honey provides a large assortment, she provides the main dish "Honey Special" but Kato then asks her to leave after spreading the sauce around and sticking utensils into it. After Honey sees a delivery man drop a pizza pie, Honey is reminded about Anna and her customer's invitation before gleefully skipping off. Watari speaks with a combatant over a screen reporting that the prototype maid weapon malfunctioned during the job due to her emotion control program going out of control failing to kill the boss. The combatant reveals that he is testing the program with another girl who is revealed to be Anna. He also reveals that the research on Honey was complete, looking at the files Watari sees that Honey is the product of Dr. Kisaragi. Honey arrives at Shimura's apartment, but finds that he had been killed. The police arrived placing Honey under arrest. At the station, they suspect that Honey is Shinigami Maid but Honey pleads innocent. Rashly, they accuse Honey of playing dumb but Honey decides to have Seiji look into the murder leaving disguised as a police officer. Honey tells Seiji everything at the Hayami Detective Agency, leading Seiji to suspect that Anna could be the Shinigami Maid. Seiji decides to check on Erica while Honey stays for a meal with Gen-san and the others. When Honey asks Gen-san about what food he likes the most, Gen-san replies that he likes it when people make food from the heart. Honey remember Kato looking disappointed and the picture at his house. Seiji comes in, telling Honey that Erica went to Kato's house. Kato asks Erica to leave accusing her not to understand the nature of maids. Erica is then revealed to be another cyborg as she proceeds to kill Kato but Honey knocks her out before she can do anything. She presents Kato with horse mackerel and standard side dishes as the real Honey Special, something Kato takes delight in as he believes real maids don't just make fancy dishes but tries to figure out what a customer wants. Erica wakes up, targeting Honey and knocking out Seiji. Honey knocks Erica away and chases her out of the house, still running after her, Honey is intercepted by Anna and Misao. Honey assumes her Cutie Honey form as they prepare to fight. Honey manages to overpower them as Watari approaches with a slow clap. After introducing himself, Watari requests that Honey come with him. Honey refuses, as Watari proclaims he doesn't like fighting or extorting women in both English and Japanese. As Erica gets back up, Watari severs her head with his bladed foot while revealing Erica's robotic features and getting fluid on him causing him to cry out and lash out at Erica. After Honey defends what's left of Erica, Watari begins to attack Honey and overpower her. When Watari mockingly decides to help Honey up, Honey uses blood from her nose to rub on his sleeve to peeve him. Watari severely attacks Honey with his bladed feet. But before Watari can land a finishing blow, Nakajo causes the remaining maids to blow up with his feathers proclaiming Honey as his prey. Honey had escaped during the explosion, causing Watari to complain in cursory words. Honey gets help from Seiji to get out of the area. At Shirobara Academy, Honey's class gets a new transfer student, Miki Saotome. Category:The Live Episodes